The present invention is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/517,335, filed Mar. 2, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device of a skateboard, and more particularly, to a restoring device of a frame for a skateboard by means of a soft packing ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The steering device of a broadly used conventional skateboard is structurally the same to that of bicycles or cars, that is, they make use of turning the handle or the steering wheel to enable the coupled wheel assembly to carry out a direct direction-turning movement. Though this is a very common technique and can reach the steering effect, it's uneasy to hold the handgrip 10 with one hand in turning the direction, especially for the beginner or the user unfamiliar therewith, because it is an exercise apparatus (or called toy) with small volume. An excessive or insufficient turning movement is easily caused.